Search engines are powerful tools for locating information in a variety of contexts. For instance, a consumer in an electronic marketplace seeking to purchase a particular item may enter and submit one or more words, also known as keywords, describing the item, into an interface of a search engine in order to locate information about the item and/or purchase the item. The search engine may then provide the consumer with search results determined to be relevant, based at least in part on the keywords entered. The consumer may then search through the search results to locate what the consumer was looking for. The search results are provided to the consumer as a list or another format of items, with each item in the search result typically being represented by some amount of information regarding the item.
While search engines employ various methods for increasing the relevance of search results provided to people searching, the keywords entered by a person often relate to multiple categories of items offered by the electronic marketplace. For instance, in an electronic marketplace, a search for “Harry Potter” may relate to items belonging to multiple categories including such categories as DVDs, books, costumes, home decor, etc. Currently, search results are presented to the person with minimal consideration of what items are most relevant to the particular person.